Jesus Republical Jr or something like that
by DictatorDoodles
Summary: Obama in his twisted personal life and an annoying republican who wants to copyright green


Obama glanced at Doodles, her fingers twiddled together. It was obvious she was uncomfortable being in the same room as her previous 'advisor'. As he liked to call himself. Though he didn't see how, it wasn't as though they had ended badly. She just simply didn't enjoy being the family pet and attacking everyone moron. He shrugged, finally looking at her.  
"Doodles.. we need-"

She raised her hand quickly, glaring daggers at him. It seemed as though she already knew what the end of his sentence was going to be. From the obvious look on her face she didn't like it.

"You _know_ I gave up being your dog fucking _years_ ago, Senpai."

She almost growled at him. It was very apparent this situation wasn't going to end well. He sighed, looking at her quickly before glancing back down at the papers on his desk. Not even his own wife made him feel so helpless. Jesus J. Republican Jr was going to stop at nothing to ruin his hostile take-over of the gator-like nation. How hard was it for her to simply say a few things and move on. She used to do it constantly, ten minutes of her life wasn't going to kill her!

"**Damnit** Doodles this isn't about you! It's about _America!"_

Obama shouted, standing up from his chair. Most of his top secret papers went flying everywhere, along with the some forty plus pictures of Doodles. He glanced around nervously, as her eyes grew larger and larger within the passing minute.

"Are you fucking stalking me!?"

Doodles questioned, raising herself from the chair. She pursed her lips, her hands immediately being thrown to her lips. The wrinkle in her nose and the way her body gave off an angry radiation made it very clear she wasn't very happy with his observation of her life. He simply wanted to make sure she was safe from Jesus J. Republican Jr. How hard was that to get through her thick ass skull? He slammed his hand down on the desk, glaring right back at her.

"Doodles! Listen to me! We all know what Jackal, aka emo_angel46 did last new years eve! If we let her continue she'll try and copyright the color green and X markings!"

Doodles reeled at the aggression in his voice, making a beeline for the door. She was making it harder and harder for him to not fling everything in this room off the walls. He never had understood why she left the family in the first place. All for her stupid friends and education. He could have made everything o-so-perfect for her! It had to be her way of course, she had to leave. She 'had' to find herself. He yelled in anger, turning around away from her. Looking at her was just making his anger bubble.

He didn't turn around until a loud screaming erupted from behind the door. A frantic looking sixteen year old girl burst through the door, wearing a (c) green protest shirt. Her green dyed hair falling over her shoulders. Only one person could be here, right now in this room apart from him and Doodles.

"Jesus J. Republican Jr.." He whispered, in both awe and disgust as the creature grabbed him.

Doodle's face suddenly contorted with anger and she threw herself at the disgusting creature, yelling harsh and nasty things to it. Eventually it yelped in fear and took off, it's wings in an X shape protruding from it's back. It burst through the roof off the White House; leaving Doodles and Obama in both shock and awe for it's bravery.

"You've done a deed for America Doodles, how could I ever repay you?" Obama questioned, tilting his head to her. His face was caked in white roofing but that didn't matter. He was curious for her reply, even if CIA and FBI were swarming the premises.

I heard a familiar laugh escape from her mouth, one that brought back happy memories with him and his family, and Doodles. "Make green copyrighted to me." She joked, suddenly disappearing from the room. Typical Doodles always running off right after the climax of the moment.

Jesus J. Republican Jr is Lilli-Pop-Designs if anyone is really /super/ curious.


End file.
